Rewarding users in online games are known. Generally, rewards are typically provided to winners in the online games for completing in-game activities and/or for achieving in-game milestones. Facilitating users to customize virtual items in online games is generally known. For example, in some online games, users are enabled to create visual effects on virtual items associated with the users.